


100 words on a puzzle in blue

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3.1 - Sherlock has an epiphany under duress</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a puzzle in blue

So they got him. He sank to his knees, heart hammering in his chest, half grateful for being able to stop running.

He had known what would happen next, yet the first brutal blow took him by surprise nonetheless. He ruthlessly analyzed everything in his cell, from his tormentor to the very bricks and mortar it was made of to keep his mind from what was happening.

But when the beating crossed that invisible line between pain and meltdown, it had been a pair of blue eyes that proved enough of a distraction - that got him through it.  
How odd.


End file.
